


巴西甜心

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 感谢肖战先生和他的粉丝们的行为，让我这个万年清水选手决定搞一个站街文学来讽刺他#我是普通人，我讨厌肖战#虾虾别来，你们蒸煮必糊
Relationships: Original Male Character/ Neymar/ Philippe Coutinho
Kudos: 4





	巴西甜心

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，路人/内马尔/库蒂尼奥，看起来是3P实则是专门搞我家库鸟宝贝  
> 故事背景：一个耐克的足球广告视频，大概就是足球运动员被克隆机器人所取代，失去了原有的乐趣并逐渐消失，大量足球运动员失业，于是马儿和库鸟就为生计所迫去站街
> 
> 这车好像被我给开翻了，你看了就不要骂我，现在跑还来得及

01  
白天的巴黎是全世界最漂亮的浪漫之都，聚集着来自世界各地的游人。这座经历了无数次风雨都仍然保存完好的城市竭尽全力地把自己最光鲜靓丽的一面展示给全世界。但是到了晚上，当埃菲尔铁塔顶部的灯光亮起时，这座城市就换上了另外的一副嘴脸，黑夜毕竟能掩盖过所有的光，城市里面暗流涌动，所有端不上台面的肮脏交易都在此时无声无息地进行着。  
内马尔站在街边，现在已经是秋天了，天气微微有些冷。他穿着修身的牛仔裤和白色的T恤，在外面又披了一件有点过大的夹克衫。以前的时候他决计不是这样的，是哪样的呢？他觉得记忆都甚至有点模糊，只记得一片绿茵场和耳边成千上万人的欢呼声。天气真的很冷，他抖了抖腿让自己动起来取暖，他可不想在街头白白站上一晚上颗粒无收再因为着凉而感冒了，那样也实在是过于得不偿失。  
“嗨！”有人喊他，声音挺熟悉。他转头看见自己的好友正从公交车站边上朝自己走来，菲利佩和他的日子一样地不好过，或者应该说，在足球消失了之后，没有人的日子真正地好过过，前几天他路过一家理发店门口，看见威廉那个蓬蓬头坐在门槛上，手里拿着一支烟茫然地盯着来来往往的人群。  
“菲尔，你来了？”内马尔伸手拍拍自己好友的肩膀，库蒂尼奥比他穿的还要少，身子冷的一直都在哆嗦，白色的衬衣领口解开了几颗扣子，隐隐露出里面锁骨下纹着的一朵玫瑰花。  
“嗯，”库蒂尼奥含糊地答道，他有点紧张——这种情绪分明地写在了他的脸上，逃不过他竹马好友的视线，“我们，需要干什么？”  
“别紧张，”内马尔说，他知道这是库蒂尼奥第一次做这种事情，“我们只需要在街边等着，会有攥着大把钞票的傻瓜主动送上门来的。”  
库蒂尼奥点点头，内马尔避开了自己好友看向自己的目光。他心里有些愧疚，甚至隐隐后悔当初不该把菲利佩给拖下水来干这种行当，不过想想那时候若是他不伸出援手，那么自己的好友就会陷入更甚的贫困之中，内马尔拿这个来安慰着自己——尽管他还是觉得良心有愧。  
约莫又过了二十来分钟，终于有辆宾利从街对面调头开过来缓缓停在了两人面前。司机摇下副驾驶座的窗户对着他们喊话，“接吗？”  
“接，当然接，”内马尔熟练地凑上去，“师傅，两个人一起行吗？”  
“上车。”司机不耐烦地挥挥手。

02  
内马尔记得这家酒店。  
谁会不记得呢，全巴黎最高端的酒店之一，每一天都有着来自世界各处的富翁们光顾。这些人说着带着各式各样口音的英语，或者甚至高傲到不屑于说英语，在身边带着一个小翻译。他们张嘴股票行情各国汇率，闭口石油，黄金甚至军火。只是一句交谈中简单的问候甚至一个手势都有可能改变整个世界的局势，内马尔心想，如果没记错的话，他甚至还曾经和这些人中的几位有幸合过影吃过饭。  
他曾经在这家酒店里住过一次，在电梯无声地加速往顶楼行进的时候他出神地想着，15年的金球奖颁奖典礼，他和梅西一起来的，那时候他订了一间套房住了一晚上，早上起来还跟梅西抱怨过房间里的床垫太硬睡着不舒服。  
电梯在顶层打开，这是总统套房的楼层。先前带着他们来到这里的司机领着他们穿过走廊走到尽头的那一间房间前面，掏出一张房卡打开了门，房间里面暖空调开的足够，内马尔一眼看见套房内的桌子上还摆着一瓶未开的香槟。  
库蒂尼奥在他身后嘟囔了一句什么，但是他并没有听清。

03  
一切是怎么开始的？  
内马尔熟练地跪在男人的面前，解开男人的腰带把裤子给褪下来，对面的男人早就硬了起来，内马尔把对方的性器含在嘴里，他口活做的一向是很不错，灵巧的舌头可以把对方的每一处都照顾的妥妥贴贴。对方伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，很显然对于他的服务很是满意。  
库蒂尼奥略显尴尬地站在旁边，尽力想要降低自己的存在感，双手都不知道该往哪里摆放。他从来就没有做过这些事情，内马尔也在来之前说好了会照看自己。即使他做好了不亚于踢欧冠决赛的心理准备（苍天为证，他还没真的踢过欧冠决赛呢），但是亲眼看着自己的竹马好友为别人口交还是太过于冲击他的心灵，在他的印象里，内马尔的形象可一直都是那个在绿茵场之上奔跑着并且永远不会停下来的巴西的未来。  
“润滑剂在抽屉里。”男人突然说了一句话，库蒂尼奥没有反应过来，看见内马尔在做着口活的同时抬起眼睛对他使了个眼色，他这才小心翼翼地挪到床头柜边上拉开顶层的抽屉，从里面取出了一个小瓶子。  
“拿到了吗？”  
他赶紧慌张地应了一声，男人满意地点点头，“自己把扩张给做好。”  
库蒂尼奥手里捏着那个瓶子紧张地看着内马尔，可是后者却明显没有闲工夫再来搭理他，他低头又看了一眼那个瓶子，咬咬唇把修身的牛仔裤连着内裤一起给脱下，打开瓶子小心地挤了一点在手指上然后伸向自己的小穴。  
从来没有做过的小穴真的很紧，他伸进去一根手指就感到了疼痛。库蒂尼奥不得不深吸几口气缓了一会儿再放进去第二根。随后他又几乎挤光了整个瓶子才让身后的疼痛感减轻了些许。  
趁着这一阵子功夫，那边的金主已经在内马尔的伺候下全部射进了他的嘴里。内马尔把精液都咽了下去，再伸出舌头舔干净嘴角的剩余部分，挣扎着从地上爬起来。即使酒店房间的地板上铺了一层柔软的地毯，但是他仍然觉得膝盖跪的生疼。  
男人这时已经过去把库蒂尼奥给拽了过来扔在柔软的大床上，菲利佩身上只剩下了一件弱不禁风的白色衬衫，男人一把把他的衬衫给扯开，扣子蹦掉了几颗，露出他身上漂亮的纹身出来。  
男人顺着他的锁骨一路向下，胡渣硌得菲利佩忍不住发出几声小兽似的呜咽，他整个人跨坐在男人腿上，感觉得到男人的几根手指塞进了他刚刚扩张好的小穴里面。  
“有没有人告诉过你，你身上的纹身超级好看？”男人凑在菲利佩耳朵边上问他。  
男人的手指在他的体内抽插着，菲利佩还没受过这样的刺激，只能呻吟几声以示回应。  
“问你呢，小甜心，”男人用另外一只手猝不及防的掐了一把菲利佩的腰，“说话啊。”  
“有……没有……啊！”库蒂尼奥断断续续地说着，突然男人的手指坏心眼地戳中了一处，他的声音陡然拔高变了音量，甚至听起来有些许娇媚。  
男人暗暗地笑了一声，下身又有了抬头的趋势，于是就把菲利佩给放在床上背对着自己，然后把他的腿给尽量拉到最开，从身后进入了他。  
即使先前已经扩张了那么久，但是猛一进入还是有点疼痛。菲利佩的眼睛里亮晶晶的，泪水顺着眼角划落下来打湿了床单，他的双手紧紧地攥着床单不松手，都抓出了好些褶皱。  
内马尔心疼地凑上去，跪在床边上安慰自己的好友。他轻轻地亲吻掉菲利佩脸上的泪水，然后和他接吻。  
库蒂尼奥哭着忍不住叫出了声，除了疼痛以外更多的是他从未体验过的快感。身后的男人每一下都刻意顶在自己的敏感点上，菲利佩觉得自己快要到了，内马尔也察觉到了这一点，于是就伸手去帮他抚慰他的性器。  
可就在这个时候，身上的男人使坏地打掉了内马尔的手，然后伸手堵住了他释放的唯一出口。  
他的呻吟声陡然增高，哭着求男人赶紧松手，男人凑过来咬住他的耳朵低声问他，“怎么了，宝贝儿？”  
“我……我……”他已经说不出来完整的句子，只能嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，男人装作没有听懂的样子继续自顾自地抽插，内马尔只能伸手抹去他脸上的泪水尽力地来温柔地来安慰他。  
男人笑了，又过了一会儿尽数射在了菲利佩的体内，然后松开了桎梏着他性器的手，菲利佩颤抖着射了出来，白色的精液弄脏了床单，他的小腹甚至都微微鼓起，身后没有装下的精液便顺着他从床上爬起来的动作顺着他的大腿流了下来。  
“真是乖宝贝儿。”男人又把他给抱在怀里，从菲利佩的性器上抹了一把精液伸到他嘴边，“来，把自己的东西舔干净。”  
库蒂尼奥还没有从高潮中缓过来，他的双目还是失焦的，微微喘着气，乖巧的听着男人的话伸出舌头去舔男人的手指。  
男人哈哈大笑，命令一旁站着的内马尔去把桌子上的香槟拿过来。  
内马尔愣了愣，但还是照着做了。男人接过来的时候甚至道了声谢，然后他拔开香槟的软木塞，把酒顺着菲利佩的锁骨倒了下来，然后低下头去亲吻对方身上的玫瑰纹身。

04  
“我在电视上见过你们。”休息的间隙，男人倚在床上懒洋洋地说，菲利佩还是被他给抱在怀里，男人的手指漫不经心地摩挲着他胸前裸露的皮肤。  
“噢？”内马尔坐在床尾，装作很意外的样子，库蒂尼奥在男人怀里轻微地抖了抖。  
“体育比赛。”男人另一只手捏住库蒂尼奥的下巴，强迫他抬头看着自己，“你们是巴西人，对不对？是足球运动员吧？虽然我不看足球，但是毕竟那个时候，足球还是个很有利可图的商业……”  
男人若有所思地冲内马尔点点头，“你是内马尔，那个很出名的足球明星。本来我也是有可能会来投资PSG的。”  
内马尔苦笑了一下，没有承认也没有否认男人的说法。  
“我其实不太喜欢现在这个克隆人的比赛，体育已经失去了它的商业价值了，对于我们来说，无疑是一大损失……”  
库蒂尼奥低下头去不知道在想着什么，男人好笑地伸手戳了戳男孩的脸。  
“你们还想重新回去踢足球吗？”男人看着内马尔，“你知道，机会也不是完全没有。”  
“我们还是，别花时间讨论这种问题了吧。”内马尔苦笑着摇了摇头，从床尾爬过来去主动和男人接吻。

05  
一整个晚上都过得极为混乱，库蒂尼奥甚至无法再记清之后又发生了什么。  
他的大脑一片混沌，记不清楚自己究竟被操了多少次，到最后他只觉得自己的身体要坏掉了，性器什么东西都射不出来只能干性高潮。内马尔一开始还能安慰安慰他，可是后来却也是完全没有余暇来顾及他了。他记得在一片混乱之中隐约记得自己靠在床头喘着气，右手手腕被金主不知道从哪里变出来的一根金链子铐住，链子的另一端拴在床头的柱子上，内马尔骑在男人身上呻吟着。  
到最后直到天色渐渐变亮，约莫早上六点过的样子他们才结束。男人对今天晚上他们的服务很是满意，开支票的时候他犹豫了一下，把原本的一张改成了两张，还在本来的金额后面又加了一个零，内马尔满心欢喜地接过来，一张递给库蒂尼奥，一张收好放进自己的包里，男人又从自己的抽屉里找出一些首饰丢给他们。  
“我知道，你很喜欢这些亮晶晶的东西。”男人看着内马尔，内马尔低下头微微一笑。  
男人允许两人在卫生间清理好了再离开。等他们离开的时候已经七点过了，外面的巴黎天空大亮，准备前去上早班的人步履匆匆。  
内马尔踏出酒店的大门，深深呼吸了一口户外的空气，昏昏沉沉的脑子也清醒了一些。这时有另外一辆车突然一个急转弯停在了他们面前。  
“噢，可千万别是……又来……”内马尔痛苦地说，库蒂尼奥认同地点了点头，他的腰现在还在作痛。  
车窗摇下来，出乎意料地，居然是他们巴西国家队的前辈罗纳尔多。  
“快上车！”罗纳尔多对着他们说。  
“上车干什么？”内马尔和库蒂尼奥一起问。  
“训练足球去！”车的后窗摇了下来，威廉冲着他们嚷嚷道，“足球不能消失！克隆人永远，永远不能代替我们！”  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 别骂我别骂我别骂我  
> 我真的这辈子都不想再开车了


End file.
